Cold Storm
by SansaFort
Summary: What was his real persona? No one in Storybrooke knew not even the faraway worlds he's visited before. Even Rumpelstiltskin thought he was a dirty scumbag pirate. AU after Zelena arc but no portal to EF
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there Sansafort here! Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic I wrote. This is actually my first OUAT story and I hope I don't have that much grammar mistakes. If there is anything that weird you out or you like the story be free to review. By the way the pairing will be Captain Swan or non-existent depending on the mood of the fic. Who knows I could pair up Ruby and Killian together. This story can go in any direction. **_

_**By the way Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the writers of OUAT. **_

Xxxxxxxx

What was his real persona? No one in Storybrooke knew not even the faraway worlds he's visited before. Even Rumplestiltskin thought he was a dirty scumbag pirate. He chuckles darkly thinking of the day before when he received a message from a snow-white Tern.

His hand held the tiny message in a tight grip. He wonders what's so important for them to call him, maybe something bad had happened. All he knows is that he has to get out of Storybrooke.

Sadly he was trapped here. His magic beans he had stolen was used for Neverland because of his annoying soft spot for a certain swan. Not that he regretted that decision.

Thinking about the center of his affections, he thinks she'll probably hate him for lying or won't care enough. He thinks after many weeks of non-stop affection she would probably get tired of him. He decided he might distance himself from her to not involve her in his crazy life.

He then goes on to the topic of getting a portal to visit his homeland. Though he rather kills himself than beg but whatever choice did he have? The Evil Queen would be a better choice for help than the crocodile that would try to kill him as soon as he could.

Making decisions already he heads to the stepmother of Snow-White house.

Xxxxx

Regina wasn't home. He was sure since he probably knocked down the poor door and disturbed her neighbours with the noise. He heads to one place where someone might know her location, her son and also the son of the being that held his heart. He sighs.

Having information on where Emma was, he walked to Granny's diner in a hurry. He sees the familiar door and pushes pass it with ease leaving the ringing of the bells behind. He notices everyone looking at him and couldn't help but laugh in his head about the nosiness of the citizens.

His eyes then immediately connected to Emma's that was staring at him. He mentally prepared himself and walked to the little booth the charming family resided. David greeted him with a nod while Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. Henry as usual gives him an usual excited greeting and Emma well Emma just sighs hurting his feelings a little bit.

"Hey Killian how are you!" Henry shouts gleefully like a kid on candy sipping his cocoa.

"What do you want, Hook?" Emma says in a annoyed tone.

Ignoring her abruptness, he asks," Well I'm ok boy, but can you be a mate and tell me where your mother is? I need to ask her something."

"Oh she's in the woods with Robin Hood and Roland," he cheerfully answered not caring why Killian wanted to know where his mother was.

"Is everything alright Hook?" Emma asks with concern laced in her tone.

"Nothing for you to worry about love. Thank you for your help I'm off now." He says in a happy tone that made Emma more confused.

The pirate then turns away and heads to the location of Regina once again.

Emma turns to her parents with a look. "What was that about?" Thinking about how he ignored her, she furrows her brows thinking of her mysterious and sneaky pirate.

Xxxxxx

Regina was having the time of her life. Robin and little Roland and her spent the day getting ice cream and going to the park. Something she missed since Henry was too old to want to do anything with her. That wasn't the only highlight of the day. Roland went to visit his uncle from the merry band and now she and Robin had time together. While Robin and Regina were having a hot make out session in a cave she then soon had an unwelcome visitor.

"Ehem may I speak to Regina for a moment," Killian says with a smirk on his face at catching them in the act.

"Well now you've got my attention, what do you want pirate and it better be good." Regina embarrassingly says fixing her blouse a bit when the pirate points at it. He's lucky he's not on fire she thinks.

"Can we talk in private please," he then gives a sideway glance to Robin.

Sighing, she gives and I'm sorry look to Robin. Robin gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers later in her ears making her blush. Robin then leaves but not without giving a warning look to Killian. Even though they're drinking buddies and friends.

"Now we're alone what do you want? Is it something serious? Did something bad happen to Henry?" She shoots off question after question.

"Don't worry nothing happened to your boy. But I'll have to ask you one question. Something I suddenly remembered after so many years ago when we were allies. Do you still have that packet I gave you to keep?" He asks seriously.

"Of course I don't have it. Things from the Enchanted Forest don't normally come with you in a curse. What so important about that little box anymore? "She asks in wonder.

"Between me and you it's my way of going home," he says.

"What do you mean as far as I know of you; you don't have a home beside that ship of yours. But why go back now what about Emma." She talks confused at the pirate's behaviour.

"I do have a family back home but it's in a different dimension than the Enchanted Forest. I received a letter from there demanding I come back. Emma well she's a different story." He says quietly speaking to the only person that understands his pain.

Regina then thinks what's in the package. "I understand now you'll only tell me because you don't want the town on your back with you having portal that goes to dimensions. To be honest I don't think they'll survive without the technology here but they're insistent."

Then realization comes to her eyes, the only person that would have what you want was living

in this town already. "Gold is the only one that can help you Killian. I'm sorry but you know that he has all the junk everyone left behind in that shop of his."

"It seems so." He had no choice but to go to his mortal enemy.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Xxxxx**

This is where he found himself. On the floor with a kitchen knife to his neck and a foot on his aching back.

"Well you don't have to be this rough love," groaning in pain.

"Well I'm well prepared unlike last time," the voice trembled a little holding the pirate down.

"I surrender if that makes you feel better. I didn't come here for a fight I have business with your husband." He mutters to himself how he was bested by a woman and how Liam would be laughing in his grave. He slowly stands wiping of the dirt on his leather pants after she hesitantly releases him.

"Wait how do you know Rumple and I are married?"She says with uncertainty pointing the knife at him again slowly backing away.

"Maybe because you have a courtship ring around your hand." He points at her hand and smirks at her being naïve.

Believing him she nods.

"Well I might as well take you to him so he won't try to kill you." She then shakes her head at the rivalry between her husband and Killian.

Belle in her own world started to giggle to herself at the word husband. She started to sing a tune with the words husband repeated over and over worrying any soul about her sanity near her.

Killian sweat dropped at the quirky brunette, then follows her as she leads him to the back room which was sealed tightly shut. She knocks in a sequence. Three knocks to the top and two knocks to the right and left.

"What's with the security love," he asked interested. Belle opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the heavy footsteps and the creaking of the heavy door.

"Well as you can see dearie it's to keep away people like you away."Rumpelstiltskin says with his usual impish voice. "By the way don't call my wife love or you'll loose your other hand you hear me mate." He says dangerously with a threat.

"I'm not here for your lady. I need to talk to you its important crocodile. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

Belle knowing she wasn't wanted left the room but first gave Rumple a kiss and headed toward the library. Hoping Rumple wouldn't kill Hook and break their promise. Shutting the door behind her the conversation began after a few seconds.

"And why should I help you pirate," Gold sneers at him.

"Well because I won't tell your lovely wife that she has fake dagger. Don't try to lie crocodile. I know that dagger very well." This was the only thing he had against the crocodile and he might as well use it.

"What do you want?" Gold asks him wanting to kill the pirate at that moment.

"What I want is something of mine that's in your shop. A little brown package with a blue snowflake on it magically sealed."Killian says to the imp seriously. Realization flickered in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.

"I do know what you're talking about I've been trying to open it for years but it doesn't work. Then I figured it wasn't meant to be opened by anyone but one that had the blood for the spell. Well let's compromise I give you the package and you satisfy my curiosity on what's in that box. If it actually opens, understand dearie." He replied mischievously thinking things just got interesting.

"It seems I have no choice," he begrudgingly agrees.

Rumple then flicks his wrist and a purple smoke engulfed Killian's hand. It was exactly what he was looking for after all these years.

"I thought I would never say this but thank you,"Killian says gratefully.

"Yes Yes, Now down to business. Open that package." Rumpelstiltskin speaks in a hurry.

Killian pricks his finger with his hook and drops his blood on the snowflake. The snowflake then splits into half glowing brightly. The bag opened slipping out a four mini cork bottles each filled with blue dust.

"Does this satisfy your need crocodile," he says cockily stuffing the bottles back in the package and the snowflakes magically connected again.

"Is that Terra Star dust interesting, those are considered even rarer than magical beans, "Rumpelstiltskin eyes widen gleefully. "What are you doing with that dearie?"

"Something that will get me out of Storybrooke," Killian smirks and grab the package and pushes into his leather satchel and leaves the store. But not without a second glance to the shocked Rumpelstiltskin.

**Xxxxxx**

Killian Jones was just a step closer to going home. Thought it would be a shame that he had to leave Emma for awhile who knows she might not notice when he's gone. He just got that package from Rumplestiltskin. He headed to the only place that reminded him of home; to the docks.

Sitting at the clear ocean view he never felt so homesick. He was thinking what he's gonna do when he gets back. He chugs down the bottle of rum; he had lying around the wooden floor, laying his head on his knees.

Waking him from his thoughts was the sound of shoes clicking on the floor coming towards him. His blue eyes look up to meet brown, gaze locked. Surprised flickered in his face as he saw the blond holding her knees heaving for breath.

"Hook I was looking for you all over the place. Where were you?" Emma says still catching her breath.

"Nowhere special love,"he says smirking, happy that she looked for him all over the place.

"What did you want with Regina, Killian? Did something bad happen?" She asks worriedly.

"Don't worry it has nothing concerning Storybrooke." He tries his best to use the truth so Emma lie detector won't work and cause any more problems. "What did she tell you by any chance?"

"Well she told me it's none of my business and it was your problem." She was concerned for the pirate that she came to enjoy being around.

"Honesty Swan, she's right it is none of your business." He tries not to say it in a rude manner.

"Ouch that hurt,"hurt flickered in her eyes. Seeing as he wasn't going to respond to her, she sat down next down to him. "What's troubling you?"

"I'm going home Emma,"he whispers.

"Home?" She asks shocked.

"Yes I received a message my homeland. My sisters want me to visit them."Killian says while staring at her for her reaction.

"Oh so you're leaving us," she says sadly, leaving me.

"I can always come back." Killian reaches his hand out stroking her face but she pulls away.

"How are you leaving? All the magic beans are gone."Emma asks confused.

"I've got my own way back love, don't worry." Killian then speaks in a low tone,"but if you really want to see me when I'm gone I'll give you a way to come back to me." He then pricks his finger surprising Emma and places it on the snowflake that was in his bag. He then took out one of the corked bottles and handed it to Emma. "All you would need to do is put some in your hand and blow it while thinking about the person you want to see."

"What is this Killian?" She looks at the dust that floated around in amazement.

"Terra Dust it's very rare to others but in my homeland it's available." Killian says proudly.

"By the way I didn't know you had any other siblings than Liam." She asks interested.

"I do actually, an older twin sister and a younger sister by not a couple of years." He says scratching his beard a little in embarrassment."I miss them it's been years since I saw them and now the curse is broken they want me back home."

He then looks at her,"Surprised?"

"Yes I am I didn't expect you to have a siblings no less than a twin." Emma was surprised by far and happy he told her his past.

"Well I'll tell you were fraternal we don't look that much alike than our facial features." He chuckles at Emma when she looked at him in amazement.

But her faced turned solemn. "When are you leaving?"

"Early tomorrow morning,"he says strongly. His eyes were sad when he saw Emma wasn't that happy with that idea but he started to smile when he had a mischievous thought.

Killian stands up and gives his hand for Emma to stand. Slowly reaching his hand, she props up against him when he pulls her to him. He starts to gaze at her eyes and gives her a long kiss on her lips and looses her. Then Killian Jones stared at the blonde in amusement that was trying to find words from the sudden action.

Emma Swan then did the only thing she probably might berate herself later on and grabbed Killian by his neck and kissed the crap out of him leaving him stunned.

**Xxxxx**

After the whole kissing incident, Emma was walking home with Killian. The two did not talk. They were left to their thought. Thinking to herself, Emma thought that kiss felt more than lust it felt like a promise. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Killian started to talk.

"I might be in my world for a while; you should come and visit if you miss me." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah right," she scoffs and playfully hits him on the shoulder.

"By the way love, be careful when you use the dust, you have to really concentrate on the person and place you want to go to or you might ripped apart in dimensions. The magic also allows only up to five people to use it at once and the amount of the dust I gave you can only be used twice." Killian looks at her serious in his explanation.

"No worry I will but first can I get a goodbye kiss," Emma says in front of the door to the apartment.

Without saying words he gives her a short kiss on her lips. "We will talk about this thing when I come back or you come to me?" He gestures using hand motions at them.

"Yeah,"she says with a smile.

Killian gives her a kiss on her forehead and left leaving Emma behind.

He sighs and walks to the dock once more. He decided maybe he should leave now, they're probably waiting on him already. He takes out one of the small corked bottles and pours some of the dust in his hand.

Killian through the dust away mid air and portal began to appear. He jumps into the port and shouts one word into the portal.

"**Arendelle**!"

**Xxxxx**

_** Hi guys! Sansafort again and thank you for those that cared enough to read my stories and also a shout out for my first follower: isingforyou. Thank you for following my story. I hope you guys like the direction this is going and Captainswan is now official with the storyline but you can't expect things not to be rocky. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Xxxxxx**

Emma Swan was worried for Killian Jones. She hadn't seen him in two months and no communication whatsoever. The thing is she had a way to get to him, but she wasn't sure what her feelings for the pirate were so she didn't want to do anything rash.

Emma wasn't the only worried for him.

David grew close to the pirate in Neverland and Henry as well was close to the captain when his father passed away under the curse. Robin and Regina also wanted to know where he was and if he was ok. Robin considered Killian as a best mate and Regina liked Killian since they were once villains and they under stood each other. Tinkerbell was also looking for him. They normally used to meet up once in a while and talk about Neverland.

The funny thing is that they all came to Emma expecting she might know where he would be but she honestly didn't know where he went. She just knew when.

Her thoughts went to the kiss that made her stomach flutter. It was different than the one in Neverland this one was had more passion and emotions in it. Something she had missed with Neal when he came back.

After everything from her coming back from New York, Killian was always there even when she was annoyed at him. They got close and she began to like his presence. Funny thing is that she knew that he loves her but she's not sure if letting her walls down to him is a great thing. Emma's afraid she'll get hurt again like her recent lover, Walsh who turned into a flying monkey. Maybe she should let it go, let go of her past insecurities but it's kind of hard when your ex-lover leaves you locked in jail with a bun in your oven.

Making up her mind she decided that she should visit Killian. They needed to talk.

**Xxxxxx**

Emma then walks to the Charming's apartment to tell her parents she'll be gone for a couple of days. She walks into the apartment and to her surprise she sees Regina and Henry there. Regina and Henry apparently were supposed to be going on a fishing trip with Robin and Roland for the weekend, yet here they were having brunch with her parents.

"Hey Mom!" Henry yells stopping the chatter that was going on before.

"Oh what are you guys doing here?" She asks with her right eyebrow arched while Henry gives her a hug.

"Well Robin said he had to cancel the trip because the Merry Men and him have an annual brotherhood trip. It seems weird to me though that they didn't invite me" Henry says pouting while eating a burger and spits out a few pieces when he talks.

"Henry close your mouth!" Regina demanded from her teenage son. Henry just gives her a sheepish look and starts to eat again.

Regina then turned to face Emma. "How are you dealing?"

Emma confused just gives her a look and Regina sighs. "About Hook, Emma."

"Actually there is something I need to tell you guys," she mentally prepares for the outburst that might happen. "I'm going to visit Killian and before you say something, no I do not know where he is."

"Emma then how are you getting to him?" asked David confused as well as everyone in the room but Regina who was grinning.

Snow turns to Regina. "What are you so pleased about?"

"Hook told me had a way out of Storybrooke and it seems like he give dear Emma here, the thing he was looking for." Regina speaks with pleasure. "What did he give you, Emma?"

Then everyone turns to look at Emma once again.

Emma sighs and takes out the bottle she always kept with her. She unconsciously stroked the top with her thumb. It was something she now did when she was missing Killian.

Regina and surprisingly Mary Margaret gaped at the bottle in amazement and a little fear.

"Where did you get this Emma?" Snow asked still gaping at the object. Regina continues, "The question is how Hook got this."

"What are you guys talking about?" David asks still confused along with poor Henry.

"This is Terra Star dust," Snow says seriously. "It's really rare but there is a reason for this."

"I can't believe Hook would give you something like this." Regina says distressed.

"Still here," Henry says sarcastically while David and Emma give each other looks of bewilderment.

"All I know this is a portal to the place where he is and he told it can be dangerous when you think of the place you're going to."

"Well Terra Dust can be used for that but there are a few consequences of using it," Regina speaks in a serious tone. "It makes the person slowly go insane, passing through phases of simple paranoia, to lashing out, to becoming vindictive and hurtful if they use it. The cure is also rarer which is called River dust."

"Why would Hook give it to me then?" Emma says in shock.

"I think he had no choice remember all the magic beans were used and he had something he could use. He probably has a cure for it if he does he has some explaining to do for you." Regina says interested in the pirate choices. "But you are lucky because you have something that even the Dark One would kill for or your probably not." She starts to chuckle.

"Regina this is not funny!" Snow gives her a exasperated look.

"Just kidding or lal as the kids use." Regina smiles enjoying the familiar interaction. She felt at home here surprisingly with her former enemies.

"It's lol mom," Henry says while playing League of Legends on his computer and Regina just calls him a know-it-all across the room.

"Guys back to the situation should I use it?" Emma asks a little annoyed.

"Well you want to see Hook. Oh and don't lie we all see the puppy eyes going on between you guys. So I suggest you do it there are no other portals than the dust." Regina states.

"Well I won't let you do it!" Mary Margaret exclaims.

"Honey she's old enough to decide," David says getting a grateful look from Emma, "but we're coming with you if you want to go. You don't know where you're going so might as has company what's better than your parent and the evil queen."

"Don't forget your son!" A voice that was ignored many times said.

"I don't agree with this and especially not Henry," Emma says.

"Yeah and who said I wanted to come," Regina argues. "Not that I mind," she muttered under her breath.

"I give up, you guys are so stubborn," Emma says throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Well we know where you got it from it runs in the family." Regina says in a loud tone receiving glares from the whole Charming family even Henry.

"Well I'm going to pack my things since you guys are coming I suggest you do the same. We will meet up in the afternoon." Emma says hurriedly and left the apartment.

"That's weird," Henry said for the second time that morning.

Xxxxxx

"I knew it Swan I knew it!" Regina exclaimed, "I knew you were going to leave us behind."

Regina and the Charming's came an hour earlier and just caught Emma trying to leave with the bottle in her hand and the cork opened.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret was shocked her daughter would leave like that.

"Mom it's ok now you're here I really don't have a choice," she says trying to calm down a pregnant woman. "By the way where is Henry?"

"I really didn't want him to come; it might be dangerous so I left him with Robin since he was going to leave around now. Don't worry he's in a good hands." Regina explains and Emma nodded at the idea.

"Now that we're here with our bags, want to show us how to use that thing." David asks with his hand clasped.

"We'll have to put it in my hand and blow the dust that's what he told me," she mumbled.

"Well get to it, Swan," Regina puts a hand on her hip and taps her foot on the floor becoming impatient.

"Yeah yeah I'll do it," Emma throws half in her dust. "Guys remember to think of Killian ok," she says worriedly. Everybody but her nods in agreement.

She takes a deep breath and opens her hand that was holding the dust tightly and blew it. A sudden gush of wind blew across the room nearly knocking everyone to their knees. A greenish blue portal swirled into existence looking like a black hole that was endless. It screamed danger making Regina tremble at the power it sent in waves.

Regina the only that stranded yelled to the other, "We have to jump now remember think of Killian!"

Emma reaches out to her mom and dad holding their hands. Mary Margaret reaches out to reach Regina and they clasp hands together. All of them jumped into the portal and vanished like they were erased from existence.

**Xxxxxx**

_"Wait, where are we?" A voice cracked from landing on the hard floor._

_"I don't know," another started._

_"You're safe here," an unfamiliar voice sad quietly._

_"Where are we?" A male voice said._

_"It's not really where you are but why are you here?" Another foreign voice said again. Before any of them can respond a smoke filled the room and everyone but the unfamiliar voices fell into the bliss of the darkness._

**Xxxxxx**

**Dada dada dramatic ending. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long update school just started back and stuff happens. Well before I end this chapter I want to give out a shout to my followers: ****_isingforyou, belovedbrat, captain swan forever 1984, _****and****_ mckenna3_****. Also for those who favorited my story: ****_belovedbrat _****and****_ captain swan forever 1984_****. Thank you for reviewing: ****_Andria(Guest) _****and ****_SM1(Guest)_****. As a special treat the next chapter is all about Killian**.


End file.
